kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Cyber
Kamen Rider Cyber is the first Kamen Rider made by Milleinium Ranger and Dragonzeron and it theme is computers Plot Riders Kamen Rider Cyber Normal Mode Full Name:Ken Tomita Rider Design:Metal Silver w/ Green cyber lines Arsenal:Cyber Driver Cyber Striker (Sword/Blaster) Data Cards Scan Downloader Attacks: Cyber Kick Deletion Slash Deletion Blast Vehicles: Machine Downloader High Speed Mode Rider Design:Metal Silver w/ Blue cyber lines and special speed armor AttacksHigh Speed Kick Barrage High Speed Deletion Super Mode Rider Design:Metal Silver w/ Gold cyber lines Attacks Super Deletion Kick Super Deletion Slash Super Deletion Blast Kamen Rider Byte Megabyte Mode (Normal) Full Name: Jun Makoto Rider Design: Black and rusty gold, with Gatling guns on his shoulder pad Arsenal: Byte Driver Cyber Shooters Scan Downloader Attacks: Data Kick Deletion Burst Vehicles: Machine Downloader Gigabyte Mode Rider Design: Black and rusty gold, with Silver Shoulder Pads and more powerful Gatling guns that are twice as powerful. Attacks Giga Kick Giga Burst Tetrabyte Mode Rider Design Black and rusty gold, with Silver and Red Shoulder Pads and more powerful Gatling guns that are three times as powerful. Attacks Tetra Kick Tetra Burst Terabyte Mode Rider Design Black and rusty gold, with Black/Red/Blue Shoulder Pads and more powerful Gatling guns that are three times as powerful. Attacks Tera Kick Tera Burst Kamen Rider Drive (Movie Rider) Full Name: Masaru Matsumoto Rider Design: White and Black Cyber Lines Has a special fan sabers that can combine together Arsenal: Hard Driver Fan Saber Data Cards Scan Downloader Attacks: Driver Kick Deletion Slash Deletion Blast Vehicles: Machine Driver Kamen Rider Virus Full Name: Kozo Nagao Rider Design: Metallic Black w/ Red cyber lines Arsenal: Virus Driver Virus Striker (Sword/Blaster) Data Cards Scan Downloader Attacks: Virus Kick Infection Slash Infection Burst Vehicles: Machine Infector Arsenal Data Cards 20 years ago Data cards were created to an infinite amount of data. When the explosion at the Data Center happened some last minute data was placed on them the power of the Cyber Rider System. They are now used to activate the powers of all the Cyber Riders. There is a set of evil ones that are used to create the DATA Virus Monsters. Cyber Driver The Cyber Driver is the rider belt for Kamen Rider Cyber. The data for the rider power was placed on the cards ten minutes before the explosion at the Data Center. When Ken found out that he is half cyborg he was given the Cyber Driver by (????????) so he could transform into Kamen Rider Cyber in order to save himself from a DATA Virus Monster. The Cyber Driver has the data for every Anti-Virus Program known to the world. Cyber Striker The Cyber Striker is Kamen Rider Cyber’s personal sidearm weapon that is a both a Sword and Blaster. With it he can perform the Deletion Slash or the Deletion Blast attack. Scan Downloader The Scan Downloader is a device that allows any of the Cyber Riders to summon their gear when the respective Data Card is scanned. Byte Driver It is the man made rider belt for Kamen Rider Byte. It was made from the data gathered from Kamen Rider Cyber’s battles. It was given to Jun a former member of the cyber security firm whose life was changed when he received from (??????). The Belt has a default to where the user can only stay transformed for about 30 at a time until the belt is recharged in an hour. The default was removed after Jun obtained Gigabyte mode. Cyber Shooter The Cyber Shooters is a pair of Gatling Guns that act as the finishing weapon for Kamen Rider Byte. With it he can perform his Cyber Burst Deletion attack. With each mode that Kamen Rider Byte gains it becomes stronger and stronger. Virus Driver The Virus Driver is the rider belt for Kamen Rider Virus. The belt infects the user with every computer virus known to the world. When the user transforms into Kamen Rider Virus a different virus is used to destroy his enemies. The Virus Driver is the exact opposite of the Cyber Driver. Virus Striker It is the personal sidearm weapon to Kamen Rider Virus. It is a dark version of the Cyber Striker. With it he can perform his Infection Slash attack or his Infection Blast Attack. Machine Downloader The Machine Downloader is the rider bike for Kamen Rider Cyber. It is summoned when the respective Data Card is swiped in the Scan Downloader. When Kamen Rider Cyber or Kamen Rider Byte is in a specific rider mode the bike obtains a special power. Machine Virus The Machine Virus is the dark version of the Machine Downloader. Hard Driver Fan Saber Allies Tetsomu He is a survivor of the explosion at the Data Center. Anti He gives out the Cyber Driver. Father to KR Byte DATA DATA King DATA Queen DATA Prince DATA Princess Trojan (Organic) Malware (Machine) Spyware (Beast) Spammers Virus Monsters Category:Series Category:Kamen Rider